


Breaking the Rules

by PattRose



Series: The Rules Series [5]
Category: Battle Creek (TV)
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Humor, M/M, Sappy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-16
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-04-09 15:18:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4354007
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PattRose/pseuds/PattRose
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Milt wants to break the rules a little bit.  Will Russ be okay with that?  Or will he be his usual gruff self?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breaking the Rules

Breaking the Rules  
By PattRose  
Summary: Milt wants to break the rules a little bit. Will Russ be okay with that? Or will he be his usual gruff self?

[ ](http://s71.photobucket.com/user/PattRose1/media/breakingtherules_zpsfve7f51u.jpg.html)

Milt had a lot of things on his mind, but the main one was Russ and himself showing affection to each other in public. Russ said no and didn’t want to discuss it at all. Milt on the other hand, did want to discuss it and discuss he would.

* 

Russ was sitting at his desk, wondering what was going on with Milt lately when his phone rang. He picked it up and said, “Agnew.”

“Hey Russ, would you like to go to lunch?” Milt asked. “I have some things I would like to discuss with you.”

Russ thought about that for a moment and answered, “I guess so. Am I going to get pissed off?”

“I sure hope not,” Milt replied. Then he laughed, making Russ feel somewhat better about it. 

“Where are we going and what time?”

“What about 1:00 and we’ll go to Clara’s on the River. I love the historic setting that we get to see each time,” Milt said. 

Russ chuckled and answered, “And I like going there for the great food. It’s a good place to eat any meal. I’ll see you at 1:00.”

“Bye, Russ.”

“Bye, Milt.” Russ sighed. 

Milt was doing it again, making Russ feel like he should be saying more than he did. It was a tone that Milt used in his voice that made him sound almost hurt or angry. What the hell were they going to discuss? Now, Russ was worried a little bit. Okay, a lot. 

*

At 1:00, Russ went over and poked his head into the FBI office and asked, “Is anyone here ready for lunch?”

Milt jumped up and said, “Pick me. Pick me.”

Russ started laughing. They had watched the Shrek DVD the other night and Donkey was saying that. Russ thought Milt made a very cute donkey. 

“Are you driving?” Milt asked. 

“Nope, you are. That way if you ask something horrible I can jump out of the moving vehicle.”

“That works out fine, because I love my new truck. Come on, how long do we have?” Milt asked. 

“As long as I want. I told Kim I’d be back at 2:00 and she said to take my time. So, I’m going to,” Russ explained. 

“We don’t go to Clara’s that often, so I thought it would be a nice change, you know?”

Russ stared over at Milt as they got into the truck and wondered why Milt seemed so different that day. Something was off. _Is Milt going to break up with me?_

“Why wait until lunch, tell me what you wanted to talk about,” Russ started. 

“No, I want us to be at a quiet section of the restaurant for what I have to tell you. You might not like it. I’m giving you fair warning.”

Russ stared at Milt. He didn’t look like a man that was going to break Russ’s heart over lunch, but what did Russ know? What else could Milt be telling him other than that?

“Stop looking so worried, Russ. I’m not leaving or anything. It’s something else. We’ll talk when we get there. Isn’t this truck great?” Milt asked, changing the subject quite smoothly. 

They talked about work things all the way over to the restaurant and then parked. When they walked in, Milt asked if they had a booth for them to sit. The woman who was the hostess took them to a booth right away. It was really quiet that day and in Milt’s eyes, a perfect setting for what he needed to say. 

They both sat in the booth and Milt looked at the menu, as Russ did the same thing. The waitress came up to the booth and asked them if she could help them. They gave their drink orders, both iced tea and Milt asked if she could come back for their lunch order, they weren’t quite ready yet.

As soon as she moved off, Russ whispered, “So what is it?”

“Wait until we order our food. I don’t want to be interrupted,” Milt answered. 

“I can’t wait until then. What did I do?” Russ asked. 

Milt snickered. “You didn’t do anything, Russ. You crack me up though. Wait until after she takes our order and I’ll tell you what I need to say.”

She came up right then and put their iced teas down and asked, “Are you ready to order?”

Milt smiled at her and said, “I am. I’ll have the French Onion soup and a full sized Clara’s Chef Salad with Ranch dressing.” 

The waitress smiled and said, “Good choice.”

Russ was so tired of all the women in town flirting with his boyfriend. _Did I just think boyfriend?_

“And what could I get for you?” she asked Russ. 

“I would like the Broccoli Cheese soup and the full sized Cobb Salad with Ranch dressing.”

“Another good choice. I’ll be right back with your soups,” she said as she quickly walked away. 

“You love when they flirt with you, don’t you, Milt?”

“Of course I do. I’m not dead. Hey, she was nice to you, too.”

“She didn’t bat her eyelashes at me, though. She thought you were something special.”

Milt laughed and put his hand over Russ’s. PDA’s hadn’t really been discussed but Russ didn’t mind him touching his hand over lunch. If someone figured out they were dating, so be it.

Milt was impressed that Russ hadn’t pulled his hand away. Quite the opposite, he seemed rather calm and cool about it. Almost like he didn’t mind if everyone new about them.

“Okay, before she gets here with the soup, what is it that you’re going to tell me?” Russ asked and the waitress walked up with a tray with their soups on it. 

Russ glared at her and she glared right back. Milt almost laughed out loud, but decided this wasn’t the time for it. 

Russ said, “Thank you. Could I have more tea, please?”

“Yes, thank you, the soup smells wonderful. I would like some tea, also,” Milt added. 

She left and came back with a pitcher of tea. She filled up both of their glasses and walked away when they both said thank you. 

Russ took a little spoonful of his soup, but it was really hot. He noticed the same thing happened with Milt. “Perfect timing. Tell me what you have to tell me.”

“We’ve never discussed PDA’s and I wondered how you felt about them.”

“Public displays of affection? I think they’re fine if the timing is right.”

Milt was hoping for a little more than that. “So this wouldn’t be a place where you would kiss me?”

Russ looked around and saw the place had filled up some since they got there. “No, this wouldn’t be my first choice of a place to kiss. The truck would be good.”

Milt looked disappointed. “So basically we’re destined to kissing in the truck or car and that’s it?”

“Is there something wrong with that?” Russ wondered. 

The waitress came over carrying their salad’s and put them down in front of each of them. “Enjoy your meal.”

Russ started eating his soup again and asked quietly, “What brought this on?”

“You have all of these rules and I just wondered where I stood with the rules.”

“Are you saying you want me to kiss you right here, in the middle of a restaurant? It doesn’t seem too romantic to me.”

Milt sighed and he said, “Never mind. It’s not important.”

“If you want to discuss PDA’s, then let’s discuss them, don’t clam up, talk to me.”

“How do you feel about me, Russ?”

Russ smiled instantly and said, “That one’s easy. I’m crazy about you.”

“I’m crazy about you, too. We’re exclusive, right?”

“Yeah, I don’t share well with others, Milt.”

“Good…Good…I’m glad to hear that.”

“Milt, what the hell is going on? That has nothing to do with PDA’s. So what do you want to ask me? Just ask me and get it out in the open.”

Milt started to eat his salad. “This is really good, Russ. Have you tried your salad yet? I think they have the best salads in town if you ask me.”

“I couldn’t agree with you more. The Cobb salad is to die for here. Stop changing the subject, Milt. Just ask me whatever it is that you want to ask me.”

“I’ve changed my mind, Russ. It wasn’t anything bad, but it can wait a while. So don’t worry about it, okay?”

Russ kept eating and was thinking of what Milt could possibly want to say to him and only one thing came to mind. Milt was in love with Russ and didn’t know where he stood. This made Russ smile. 

“Are you laughing at me?” Milt asked. 

“No, just happy because I figured out what you want to know. And yes, I do love you.”

“You do? That’s so cool, Russ. It’s sort of against the rules, so I was afraid to ask.”

“Milt you didn’t ask. I just told you I loved you. How do you feel?”

“About you loving me? Man, I’m so happy I could get up and kiss everyone in this room, but there is only one person who I really want to kiss right now. Because I love him too.”

Russ smiled and leaned across the table and kissed Milt. Right there in front of everyone. Russ was breaking another rule. Russ felt like a bit of a rebel, suddenly.

“Let’s finish our lunch and then we’ll talk a little more before we head back to the station. I’m glad you wanted to talk, Milt. It’s something that needed to be said. I was nervous about it too.”

Milt took Russ’s hand and held it in his and smiled. “God, you are the best thing in the world for me. I wish we didn’t have to go back to work, if you know what I mean?”

Russ pulled his hand back and took his phone out and called Kim. 

“Yes?” she asked. 

“Could I have the rest of the day off? If it’s not too busy, I mean. I sort of had something planned.”

“It’s dead, Russ. I have your number if we need you. Tell Milt to call in to his assistant before he forgets,” she said with a smile in her voice. 

“I will, Kim. Thank you. Goodbye.”

Russ looked over at Milt and said, “Call the office, I’m off work. Tell her we’re checking something out.”

“I even love you when you’re bossing me around,” Milt answered as he called his office and told his assistant just what Russ had said. 

Once that was done, they finished their lunch and knew they had many good things to say to each other. 

Milt looked over at Russ and said, “You know, there aren’t going to be many rules left at this rate.”

“Ain’t love grand?”

The end


End file.
